Looney Tunes Halloween Stories V
Looney Tunes Halloween Stories V is the eighteenth episode of Season 5 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a Halloween special. Plot Opening Bugs, Daffy and Porky are looking up through rejected Halloween segments that never came into fruition, made it into television and/or likely scrapped from episodes. ''Reaper Madness'' Granny goes shopping, followed by a tall gentleman with a black cloak. ''Hi, Spirits'' Hamton and Gogo are Pig Scouts who choose to make an old, abandoned haunted house their secret headquarters. But they are unaware of a little ghost, who is trying to scare them during their stay. ''Executive Tweet'' Sylvester breaks into the White House to get the president's bird (Tweety), and is aided by ghosts of the presidential dogs Checkers, Liberty and Buddy. Closing Bugs, Daffy and Porky explain that the strange proceedings of rejected segments have come to an end, and Bugs tells that this will be their only special to do so. Characters * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Lola Bunny * Tina Russo Duck * Yakko * Wakko * Dot * Buster Bunny * Babs Bunny * Plucky Duck * Slappy Squirrel * Skippy Squirrel In the stories Credits Opening and closing ''Reaper Madness'' ''Hi, Spirits'' * Writers and Storyboard Artists: Jim Smith and Bob Camp * Director: Eddie Fitzgerald ''Executive Tweet'' Transcript Quotes Opening ''Reaper Madness'' ''Hi, Spirits'' *"(Int. house. Ghost looks out window at Ham and Gogo. Turns to cam.) Oh, boy. Some hapless victims. I can hardly wait to scare the pants off them. (Aside to camera) It'll get me in good with the ghost society. (Prepares to put on grimace) I better put on my most hideous grimace!" - Ghost. *"Y'know, they say cats always (wiggle ghost's feet) land on their feet" - Gogo Dodo. *"Hmmm.... I guess they tried! (they walk o.s.)" - Hamton and Gogo. *"Some people have no respect for the dead!" - Ghost. ''Executive Tweet'' Closing Trivia Opening * The opening was animated at Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment). ''Reaper Madness'' * This segment was originally planned and storyboarded in 2004, intended to be a stand-alone short. * This segment was animated at Yearim Productions. ''Hi, Spirits'' * The planned segment (written and storyboarded by Jim Smith and Bob Camp), which was replaced with Boo Ha Ha during its original run of Tiny Toon Adventures for the episode The Return of the ACME Acres Zone, has finally made it into this special as one of the rejected Halloween segments. * The Paul Tsongas ghost finally made his debut in the special. * This segment was animated at Rough Draft Korea. ''Executive Tweet'' * Like Reaper Madness, this segment was also originally planned and storyboarded in 2004, intended to be a stand-alone short. * Like Reaper Madness, this segment was animated at Yearim Productions. Closing * Like the opening, the closing was animated at Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment). Gallery Opening Reaper Madness Hi, Spirits tiny_toons_paul_tsongas_ghost.jpg|The Paul Tsongas ghost, as he appears in the special. Executive Tweet Closing Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Halloween Specials